Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game coming to North America in 2014. It was released in Japan in 2013. Gameplay and Controls Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip and Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW2.jpg|Dopey 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Had Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW2.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghostdog 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery Disney magic castle my happy life-2212340.jpg 03 DMW.jpg 02 DMW.jpg Mii meets mickey minnie.jpg Here's Mickey Mouse.jpg Here's Minnie Mouse.jpg DMW - Hosts Minnie Mouse.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212342.jpg 06 DMW.png Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212338.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440479.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212336.jpg DMW - Hosts Snow White.jpg ZlCfzSHSMDY6IZ1uHP.jpg ZlCfzTJKOmQHcbt15G.jpg Pinocchio and Mii.jpg Mii meets pinocchio.jpg 16 DMW.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Alice.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440485.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212334.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg 24 DMW.jpg Screenshots DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto DMW - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW - Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW - Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW - Owl.jpg|Owl DMW - Belle.jpg|Belle DMW - Beast.jpg|Beast DMW - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW - Genie.jpg|Genie DMW - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Worlds *'Magic Kingdom's World:' Castleton *'Cinderella's World:' Castle of Dreams *'Alice in Wonderland's World:' Wonderland *'Winnie the Pooh's World:' Hundred Acre Wood *'Aladdin's World:' Agrabah *'Pirates of the Caribbean's World:' Port Royal Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip & Dale *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pete 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Geppetto 'Fantasia' *Master Yen Sid 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Cheshire Cat *The Black Shade Card *The Red Heart Card 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip 'The Aristocats' *Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Zero the Ghostdog 'Hercules' *Hercules *Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Stitch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow Unused Voices Disney Magical World/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Clips' Disney Magical World - Mickey Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Minnie Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Donald Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Daisy Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Goofy Voice Disney Magical World - Pluto Voice Disney Magical World - Chip Chipmunk Voice Disney Magical World - Dale Chipmunk Voice Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Voice Sounds Disney Magical World/Voice Sounds Category:Games Category:Video-games Category:Video Game Category:Fan Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Magical World Games